Store Robbery
Store Robbery is a feature in the Grand Theft Auto series which involves stealing money from a selected store or business in a city. Robbery of businesses has been a staple element of spacific missions in the series since the first game, but the ability to rob a business at any moment of the game was first introduced in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, then continued on in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Store robberies were first implemented in GTA Vice City as a side activity that can be done at any point of the game by entering a spacific store in Vice City, then threaten the store clerk at gunpoint by aiming at them with auto-aim in the PC version, or with classic control in the console versions. The longer the player aims their weapon at the store clerk, the more money will be dropped on the counter for the player to pick up. However, for each drop of cash, the player's wanted level is raised by one star, capping at three-stars once all the money is handed over. The amount of money the player may recieve ranges from a low of less than $100 to a maximum of several thousand dollars. Store robberies can only be preformed at stores where the clerks are on duty, wearing brown uniforms (like those seen at the Well Stacked Pizza Co. or the North Point Mall foor court outlets, although these shops can't be robbed). The player can't rob Ammu-Nation stores as the clerk behind the counter will attack the player with their weapon, if they have one. In GTA Vice City, there are a total of 15 stores that the player can rob, which is required to reach 100% Completion. Once the player robs a store, it will be recorded in the stats menu under the "stores knocked off" section. The stores that can be robbed are listed below. Stores in GTA Vice City *All three hardware stores (Bunch of Tools, Tooled Up, and Screw This); *Vice Point Jeweler, located north of the Well Stacked Pizza: *Vice Point Supermarket, located between the El Swanko Casa and the North Point Mall; *Both dispensary stores: one in Downtown near Rock City, the other located west of the Vice Point supermarket; *GASH store inside the North Point Mall; *Vinyl Countdown store inside the North Point Mall on the second floor; *Family Jewels store inside the North Point Mall; *Ryton Aide in Little Haiti; *Little Haiti laundromat; *Café Robina in Little Havana; *The 24/7 store across the street from the Little Havana Police Station; *Downtown Jeweler, located across the street from the Well Stacked Pizza store Robbery in GTA Vice City Stories In GTA Vice City Stories, the game's rendition of Vice City introduced a myriad of new businesses and interiors that the player can rob. However, the machanics of store robberies is modified, and as a result, the player no longer needs to aim their weapon at the store attendant. Instead, the player may simply kill the attendant, or force the attendant to hand over the cash by destroying anything valuable within the store using weapons. The returns for basic store robberies are often very low, ranging to at least $100. The store attendant can also refuse to hand over the cash even if the player destroys the store (which may prompt the player to kill the attendant to get the cash). Businesses that can be robbed in the game include the following: *Curve *Electric Boulevard *Fidl *Gorilla Salad *Hardcore Pawn *Hermit *Mal Viento *Nalgas Grandes *Verdi Groceries While stores inside the Vice Pont Mall feature stores with interiors and store attendants, none of them can be robbed in a similar manner. Store robberies in the game is integrated into Empire Building's Protection Racket, which offer higher financial returns. Tips *Note that in order for a store to be counted as "robbed", the player must at least obtain one bundle of cash. Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories